Digital Love
by Bryon Youngblood
Summary: This is my first Digimon fic, which is a Taiora Tai and Sora romance fic. I'm pleased with this one for sure.


"Digital Love"-A Digimon-Digital Monsters Fanfic by Bryon Youngblood  
Type-TASRN Tai and Sora Romance Novel  
=Note-This little fanfic takes place in its' own little timeline after the Myotismon saga.=  
The brisk air seemed very pleasant.   
It had been a while since these young people have had a day of relaxation.  
Tai Kamiya and his friends, including his little sister, Kari, had just defeated the vicious Myotismon and his horde of evil Digimon.   
Tai looked around and saw T.K. and Kari playing with Patamon and Gatomon.   
Joe was by some water with Gomamon, Mimi and Palmon alongside them.   
Matt was playing his harmonica sweetly.   
And lastly.... Sora.  
Sora Takenouchi.   
One of Tai's childhood friends, and so much more during their roles as the Digi-Destined.   
Tai looked at Sora and smiled a bit.   
Although he never admitted to anyone in the group, not even Agumon, but he had... feelings towards Sora.   
Feelings of friendship was one feeling he had.  
But this other feeling he had were of love.   
Every time he walked by Sora or was near her, his heart began to race rapidly, and usually, before he slept, he would think of Sora.   
He just lied there.   
Taking a quick nap.   
Tai was having a great dream.  
He imagined himself and Sora, alone... holding each other in their arms and at peace... this little image, however, was ruined.  
"TAI!!! WAKE UP!!!" Agumon shouted into Tai's ear, instantly waking him up!  
Tai fell over and then gave Agumon an evil look.  
"Why did you wake me up, Agu? I was having a peaceful dream..." Tai said.  
"I am sorry, but I didn't want you to fall asleep so soon. We've still got a few minutes of daylight..." Cut short, Agumon watched the sun set.  
"Never mind."  
Tai laughed a bit.  
"Geez. It sure does get dark quickly around here." Joe said.  
"We don't seem to mind." Gomamon added.  
"But... shouldn't we hit the sack?" Matt said.  
"Yeah... -yawn-... I'm really sleepy..." T.K. said.  
"Me too..." Kari added.  
And like that, the two youngsters were out and asleep.  
Patamon and Gatomon laughed lightly and then curled right next to their friends.   
Matt lied on the ground, Gabumon lying comfortably next to him.   
Joe and Gomamon were also out easily.  
Mimi and Palmon were hugging each other as they also fell asleep.   
Sora and Biyomon were out of sight at the moment and so the only ones up were Tai and Agumon.   
Tai lied his head against the tree again, Agumon placing his tiny body on top of Tai's. Tai closed his eyes and fell asleep again.   
-A few hours later-  
Tai opened his eyes and saw it was still night. But he heard sniffles. Tai got up, placing Agumon against the tree carefully to make sure he wouldn't wake up. Tai looked and saw Biyomon asleep in a tree nearby the camp site. Tai continued to follow the sniffles and saw.... Sora. She seemed so sad right now.   
Tai crept up and tapped Sora's shoulder. "Sora, you OK?" Tai asked.  
Sora wiped a small tear from her eye and said, "Oh, yeah. I'm fine."  
"No, you're not. What's wrong, Sora? You can tell me." Tai smiled.  
Sora smiled back and said, "I guess this is it though. Since we've defeated Myotismon, it's one of the last times we'll see each other for a while."  
"No, it won't, Sora. We'll still be able to hang out at soccer practice." Tai said, sitting next to Sora.  
"Maybe.... but.... I'm not sure, Taichi." Sora said.  
"Hey..." Tai put his finger on Sora's chin and said, "I did want to give you something, Sora, but I'm not sure if you'll except it." Tai then reached into his pocket.  
"Don't be silly, Tai. Of course, I'll except it." Sora smiled.  
Tai brought his hand out of his pocket and had a small box. He placed it into Sora's hand and watched her open it.  
Inside was a beautiful heart-shaped locket. Sora gasped.  
"Tai... this must have..."  
"No it didn't, Sora. I've had it for a while. Actually, I bought it while we were on Earth, but never had the time to give it to you, what with Myotismon and his goons attacking." Tai smiled.  
"It's beautiful!" Sora said. She put the locket around her neck while Tai looked at her and smiled.  
"Check this out." Tai said, pushing a button on the locket, causing it to open. Inside, on the left side, was a picture of Tai and Sora, with their arms in the air in celebration, but on the right, were the words...   
"Love always and forever... no matter what..."  
Sora looked at it and closed the locket, looked at Tai and smiled a beautiful smile.  
But, unaware of their surroundings, Tai and Sora didn't notice Matt, Gabumon, Mimi, Palmon, Agumon, and Biyomon watching from a distance.  
Sora looked at Tai and said, "Tai, you didn't need to give me this. You've already given me a friendship which will last a long time, so why do this?"  
"Because I'm... not only your friend, Sora... Sora Takenouchi, even if you don't believe me, I have something to say."  
Tai took Sora's hand and then said, "I....I....love....you...."  
Sora looked at Tai, smiled, and then.... paused.  
"Tai... I knew..." Sora said.  
"Huh?? How did you know I loved you?" Tai said.  
"It was a while ago. The way you look at me and how you seem to be very sheepish when trying to talk to me sometimes. There were other signs."  
Sora stared Tai in the face, placed her hands on his face, then said, "Taichi Kamiya, I have something to say too..."  
Then Sora moved closer.... and closer.... and closer... until her lips met with Tai's and held there for a few seconds.  
Moving away, Sora whispered to Tai... "I love you...."  
Tai almost melted. He couldn't believe it. Sora loved him as well.  
The group behind them turned around and walked away, finding it hard to believe.   
Biyomon and Agumon, on the other hand, believed it.  
Then Tai and Sora kissed again. And then the third time, they held it.   
Tai smiled as Sora's soft lips met with his' again.   
Sora also smiled. She knew it, but couldn't believe it.  
When she and Tai held their third kiss, Sora couldn't believe the passion she felt.   
She passionately slid her tongue into Tai's mouth, which almost made him faint.   
He felt Sora's tongue rubbing against his teeth and then against his own tongue.   
After letting go the third kiss, Tai and Sora looked at one another.  
Tai then stood up, helping Sora to her feet.   
Tai looked at the bushes and noticed Biyomon and Agumon being silly.  
Tai then wrapped his arms around Sora's waist, looked at her and said, "Do we need an audience?"  
"Who cares??" Sora said, wrapping her arms around Tai's neck and then kissing him. Soon enough, Tai and Sora fell down, Sora on Tai, pinning him to the ground. Tai's bowels felt like they had become water. But the last thing that happened was they fell asleep...  
Tai woke up and it was morning. He looked around and all he saw was the ground and in his arms... Sora.  
Sora was asleep and she seemed to glow like an angel in the light of the sun. Tai kissed her lightly on the lips.  
Sora opened her eyes and said, "Tai??"  
"Yes, Sora??" Tai replied.  
"Could you cuddle me?"   
Tai nodded his head, and took Sora up into his arms, placing the young girl on his lap.   
Sora smiled and placed her head on Tai's chest and had her eyes open.  
Tai held Sora in his arms and smiled. It may not be the last of their adventures. Maybe... just maybe... a new adventure was just over the horizon. But he didn't care. All he care for now was holding Sora in his arms.  
Sora looked at Tai, smiled and kissed him passionately. Tai pressed his lips against hers and smiled, thinking to himself..."Hell can freeze over... as long as I'm with Sora..."  
The End... or it??  
Whew! My first Digimon fanfic... done! Hope you enjoy this, Matrix. I worked my ass off doing this!  
But, expect me to do a Digimon series... Digimon S The Explosive Appearance of the other 7 Digi-Destined! 


End file.
